Kaiju-Ningen
Category:Supernatural CreatureCategory:SNC Project Kaijū-Ningen are spiritual entities that have transmigrated from either the Animal Realm and/or Yuánrǎng. They are characterized by the two different subspecies; The Jūhei and Shin Kaiju. It is rumored that some of the Shin Kaiju still reside in Yuánrǎng, prefering their natural home. History Thousands of years prior to the formation of the original Gotei 13, a species of beast-like spirits known as Kaiju-Ningen transmigrated to Soul Society from Yuánrǎng and the Beast Realm. The Jūhei, who were residents of Beast Realm, have since lived alongside the inhabitants in peace, during the transmigration process their souls became intergrated with the equilibrium maintain by the balance of souls and their former powers and appearance manifested in the form of their Jūsenken. Unlike the Jūhei, the Shin Kaiju from Yuánrǎng were aggressive and violent in general (though they are exceptions), yet during the transmigration process they were given full human forms. However, they are able to assume their original forms and powers by utilizing their Saibakei, further reverting to there previous, savage natures while in that form. Eventually The Shin Kaiju waged a war against the unallied Shinigami, resulting in a near extinct of the Shin Kaiju species and the formation of the first Gotei 13. When she had learned of her particular heritage, Natsu Amakuni waged her own war against the original Gotei 13 (her goal was to eat her critical mass Materia Getsuga to achieve her Saibakei, but failed to achieve her Materia Getsuga's intended potential), resulting in her subsequent inprisonment. The Jūhei continue to live a peaceful co-existence with the inhabitants of the entire Soul Society, despite their dwindling numbers. One particularly famous Kaiju-Ningen is Nene, whom befriended Noire Amakuni, another Shin Kaiju descendant. The last known heavily populated area of the Kaiju-Ningen species would be the 320th District of the Rukongai, the Neko-Tribe Jūhei and Mun Okami(one of the last remaining pure blooded Shin Kaiju) are known residents. Species of Kaiju-Ningen Jūhei Jūhei (獣兵, Beast Soldiers) are humanoid in appearance, they are easily characterized by the partial animal features, typically sporting ears and a tail of the animal species they originate from during their lives in the Beast Realm. They are friendly in nature and quite peaceful, they carry a strong sense of honor and duty. Jūhei have a third of the physical capabilities of that of the Shin Kaiju. Their fighting capablities are akin to that of Shinigami, sharing the same individual spiritual potentials. In exchange of only having the portion of their physical potential, however, the Jūhei have access to Zanpakuto-like weapons. Jūsenken In exchange for the natural suppression of their beast-like capablities, their beast potential is manifested in the form of the Jūsenken (獣戦剣, Beast Warrior Sword). Like Zanpakutō, they have a sealed state and two release states, which is different for each Jūhei: *'Jūkenkai' (獣剣解, Beast-Sword Release): The first state release, much like that of a Zanpakutō's Shikai. Most release state do not take the form of sword, rather transforming itself into a weapon better suited to close quarters combat. *'Jūkenkaito' (獣剣解達, Beast-Sword Release Mastery): The second state of the Jūsenken, equivalent to a Shinigami's Bankai State. While the weapon gains a remastered design of its first state, this form is most pronounced by utilizing the now enhanced spiritual pressure to fight at an equal level of their Shin Kaiju's counterpart power; Saibakei. Among the requirements needed to acquire this form is the need for a Jūhei to make peace within themselves, something found difficult among typical Jūhei. Shin Kaiju Unlike Jūhei, The Shin Kaiju (真怪獣, True Monster) have a full human appearance. However, most members of this species of Kaiju-Ningen are violent and aggressive. They view themselves to be superior to other species. They are also highly territorial, which led them to war with the at the time unaligned Shinigami forces. Most Shin Kaiju are known as the successor species of Kaiju-Ningen, inheriting the full beast strength and endurance of their kind. It is because however that most are severely lacking in spiritual pressure (though there are exceptions to the rule, particularly in those who are half-blooded like Natsu or Noire). However, there is but one technique the Shin Kaiju possess. Saibakei Saibakei (再発形, Recurring Beast Form) allows a Shin Kaiju to assume their true animal forms (bears and wolves the most common of this species), further increasing their beast-like properties. However, rare species of the Shin Kaiju can assume the form of a true monster (hence the namesake "Shin Kaiju"), though access of this form requires the individual to "eat" massive amounts of spiritual pressure for every subsequent use of this particular form. Combat Arts While Shinigami have four main fighting arts, the Kaiju-Ningen only have two: *'Ataru:' This Kaiju-Ningen art of fighting is the equivalent to Hoho and Hakuda at once. Their martial arts and high speed movements stem from this single style. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. It is native to both species of Kaiju-Ningen, though the only Grandmasters of Ataru are native to the Shin Kaiju, due to their natural physical conditioning. The focus of the martial arts relies heavily in the wielders leg strength, in order to perform amazing acrobatic feats such as somersaults and leaping strikes, that would be hard for the mortal eye to see. Though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, skilled practitioners can effectively fight in the later by even walking and running on walls (as well as ceilings when used by a master) by applying enough leg strength. Jūhei however can apply the use of spiritual pressure in order to match the natural genius of their Shin Kaiju counterparts. It is possible for non Kaiju-Ningen to learn the art (as in the case of Chireru), though it would be impossible for any except for a Shin Kaiju to achieve Grandmastery of the martial art, no matter how skilled the practitioner. *'Yajū Majutsu' (野獣魔術, Beast Magic): The Kaiju-Ningen variation of the Shinigami's Kidō arts. However, each class of Yajū Majutsu are based mostly on the elements. Unlike Ataru, Yaju Majustu is exclusive only to Kaiju-Ningen, specificallly the Jūhei species (though it is possible to those afflicted with Beast-like afflictions and curses can wield Yaju Majutsu, as their spiritual composition is now akin to the Kaiju-Ningen species) The spell-types are as follows: :*'Shizenji ' (自然地, Native Earth): Earth based spells (equal to low-mid level Hadō) :*'Kyoshinkū' (巨真空, Great Vacuum): Wind based spells (equal to mid-high level Hadō) :*'Kyodai Kaiyō' (巨大海洋, Vast Ocean): Water based spells (equal to low-mid level Bakudō) :*'Yōka' (永火, The Eternal Flame): Fire based spells (equal to mid-high level Kido) :*'Fukyūfū' (不朽封, Indestructible Seal): Direct and Sealing based spells (possesses the power equal to that of high-level Kidō, requires mastery of Yajū Majutsu to wield successfully) :*'Kimyō' (帰命, Returning Life): Healing spells (resembles Kaidō in ability) Notable Members * Hyperion Amakuni (Shinigami/Shin Kaiju hybrid) * Celica Shihoin (Shinigami/Juhei hybrid) * Noire Amakuni (descendent of the Shin Kaiju) * Natsu Amakuni (descendent of the Shin Kaiju) * Nene (Pure-blooded Jūhei) *Mun Okami (one of the last known Shin Kaiju pure-bloods) *Neko-Tribe (Coco, Mara and Terra are known Tribe members) Triva *Inspiration of this species comes from Godzilla (though there won't be any character able to assume its form due to Godzilla size and power, it would be way OP, its just the term "Kaiju" that Godzilla's refered to as in Japan), as well as the Beastkin of Blazblue. *Ataru is a name deprived off one of the Lightsaber combat forms of the same name from Star Wars (Yoda is actually the best well known practitioner of the art, and is considered to be the greatest Master of the fighting style) and are very simlar in terms of their acrobatic natures. Category:Race Category:ShikonChireru Category:SNC Project Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Ataru Users Category:Kaiju-Ningen